


Caught

by sadaronaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Caught, Hotel, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sergio is also in a secret relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaronaldo/pseuds/sadaronaldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio Ramos catches two people in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story.

Champions League was over and the boys were staying in Milan for the day. Due to bad weather, the plane couldn't take off. So they stayed in the a hotel. None of the boys could sleep due to the adrenaline and excitement pumping in them but they all decided to rest. The real party is tomorrow. 

Sergio who was laying in bed using his phone. The moans from next door was keeping him awake. He counted till ten minutes. If the moaning didn't stop in ten minutes, he Wil be going over there. 

Marcelo was his roommate for the day and he sat eating a box of pizza that he ordered. 

"Cris must be getting a lot tonight" Marcelo laughs.

"What do you mean?" Sergio ask.

"The moaning is coming from Cristiano's room" Marcelo says.

"I thought it was James because I just heard James's voice" Sergio says curiously. Ten minutes were up and Sergio stood up.

"That is it. I'm done" Sergio barks. "Are you coming, Marcelo?"

"No I'm good. I'm watching the Bachelorette. Shhhhh" Marcelo says waving him off. 

Sergio storms out and stood outside the hotel room that he could hear small moans coming from. He knocked three times and still got no answer but moaning. If it was. Cristiano screwing a chic in there, it wasn't new to Sergio and he had walked on him fucking many chics before. 

Sergio opens the door and enters it. Then he saw something that would scar him for life or for the moment. 

There was James and Cristiano in bed. Cristiano was bottomed as james sat on top of him riding him. James moans filled the whole room and they were so wrapped up into what they were doing that they never heard the knock on the door or the door opening.

"Ride me faster baby" Cristiano moans as james began to move up and down on his dick faster. 

Sergio stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what was happening. 

"The fuck is going on here!!!" He shouts extra loudly to get their attention. The room was suddenly filled with James's scream of terror. He hid under the bed sheet. 

"I can still see you, you know" Sergio spoke annoyed at his actions. 

"Why is it always you?" Cris says. 

"I ask God the same question" Sergio reply still angry.

The room was filled with silence and there was strong tension in the air. It was so awkward for Cris. 

"I should have know. From you two holding hands in training. How could I have been so stupid?" Sergio gasp.

"Can you please leave?" James ask still under the bed sheet. 

"No you have some explaining to do and since I'm captain, I get the right to know everything. I will not push you now, but after celebration tomorrow, you will tell me everything, understand?" Sergio growls angrily. 

Cristiano nods awkwardly. 

"Now shut up and go to bed because I need sleep to and I can't sleep with your moans" Sergio shouts while walking out. He made the decision to not tell anyone even though he was very tempted in telling Marcelo. 

Meanwhile James got out of the bedsheet. Cristiano pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. 

"We have to sleep cris" james sigh.

"You should know by know that I don't follow rules. Now I should tape your mouth" Cris says and then entered James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio thinks he's cursed.

The next day the players got into the plane to Spain. Cristiano and James avoided Sergio the whole day and even on the plane they say somewhere far from him. 

"If he asks us, you say that we were horny so we used our selves. That's it" Cristiano tells James.

"So you won't tell him we are together?" James ask. 

"Of course not" Cristiano reply and it came out the wrong way. 

"I get it, you are embarrasses of me" James sigh sadly standing up. 

"James wait" Cris called for him. James ignored him and went to the bathroom that was behind them. 

No one else sat behind them and the players faced the other direction so they couldn't see them. Cristiano quickly slipped into the bathroom with James. 

"Cri" James began till Cristiano covered his mouth. James quiets down and Cris pressed his lips on his hard. 

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before the broke apart for air and Cris began to kiss James neck making James moan loudly . 

"Baby you have to stay quiet" Cris whispered.

James rubbed his hard erections against Cristiano's ones. 

"We can't do this right now baby" Cris groans. 

"I need it Cris. When we get off the plane we have to be stuck celebrating and we won't be alone until tonight" James whines. 

"We can sneak into the locker room and I can fuck you" Cris whispers making James bite his lips. 

"Baby fuck don't do that" Cris groans already getting hard. 

Suddenly, the captain made an announcement that the plane was about to land. Cris and James slipped back to their seats and buckled up. 

The boys had a very long day. The whole time, James was trying to hide his hard on and it worked. No one noticed it they were all focused on the beautiful champions league trophy that the had won. 

The players were called in one bye one to the pitch later on and then they celebrated. James stood behind Cris and rubbed his hard on against Cristiano's ass. 

"Do you want to get punished?" Cris whispered to him.

"Papi, I'm just so horny. I can't help it" James whispered in his ear. 

Cris said some words to the crowd after instructing James to go to the locker room. After saying chanting with the fans, he snuck to the locker room himself. 

There lay James on one of the benches in only his boxers. 

"Fuck you have been very naughty today" Cris growled and pulled James up. 

 

Sergio who forgot to pick up the champagne from the locker room made his way there after his speech. He heard some groaning noises coming from the locker room and he thought it was the players just celebrating. 

He entered the locker room and there was James' legs wrapped around Cristiano's waist as Cristiano fucked him against SERGIO'SERGIO'S locker. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Sergio screamed. James and Cris froze. 

"Am I fucking cursed or something? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!!!!!" Sergio growled. 

"Do you mind? We are busy here" Cris spoke with boredom written on his face. This angered Sergio even more.

"Of course I fucking mind!!!!! Here are my team mates fucking each other in the locker room and that's not the worst part!!! THEY ARE FUCKING AGAINST MY LOCKER!!!" Sergio shouts. 

"Don't act so innocent. We all know that you and Iker used to fuck here after training" Cris spoke with an impatient look on his face. 

Sergio's face was priceless. It had shock written all over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and please comment.


End file.
